RPlog:The Fate of Sabrina and Johanna
Thank goodness for small mercies. Though he's not entirely sure how he managed it, Arenth has secured a cramped but private office in which he'll be able to break some most unpleasant news to Luke. The spacer's boots make no noise on the carpeted floor as he paces the length of the little room, turning around again and again as he reaches first the front wall and then the back, the timing of his steps somewhat hectic and asynchronous with how his figure moves. It seems the Jedi residing within has not yet become entirely accustomed to the body. How much longer until Luke arrives? A cold sweat trickles down the back of his neck and makes his shirt clammy and uncomfortable. What will the Jedi Master say when he finds out Arenth is responsible for Sabrina's disappearance and subsequent imprisonment? And how will Arenth explain that this memory had only surfaced the previous day? Without intending to, Arenth stops his pacing and stares at the entrance to the office with something akin to abject terror. The fear is nearly palpable the moment Luke clears the busier areas of the base and reaches the secured wing. He passes through the security checkpoint uninhibited, and opens the door, stepping inside. His eyebrows pull down over his eyes with a look of concern, and he closes the door behind him. "Johanna?" he inquires. "Uh," the Jedi replies, entertaining for a split second the idea that she could simply say something like "Johanna's not here" and pretend that Arenth has regained control over his own body, but that's a bit ludicrous. Luke would sense that deception in an instant and be none too pleased at the attempt. So she hems and haws for a moment, clearing her throat while Arenth's presence glowers at her for dawdling. "I uh... hey, where's my lightsaber?" Nice, Joh. Chicken out on the first attempt. "I kind of want it back." Oh, no! Don't dig yourself into that hole now... you'll never be able to get back to the subject at hand if you do. Luke shakes his head from side to side. "No, no, that's not a good idea. I have it, Johanna, but there's no way you or I can't guarantee that you won't get hurt." He stops himself there, raising his hand and making a motion to excuse himself. "That... he won't get hurt." He shrugs the cloak from his shoulders, and turns about to settle the cloak on a chair nearby. "Johanna, is something wrong?" He folds his hands behind his back, and turns to face the spacer carrying his friend's soul, eyebrows rising. Snarl arrives from Republic Avenue. Snarl has arrived. She remembers how Luke had taken away her weapon once before, when she had emerged from Kessel intent on exacting revenge on Tyler. The thought causes her to scowl involuntarily for a moment until she realizes what she's doing and recovers, though there's an undertone of hurt as she begins to speak again. Being parted from her prized lightsaber offends her. "Very well then. Keep it." Now, how to answer his question? Better to just push right to the point! "While I was trying to fall asleep last night I suddenly remembered something. I don't think you're going to like what I have to tell you, so if you feel you can't keep your temper in check, do me the favor of warning me before you try to part my head from my neck. I can't defend myself with my bare hands and would like to at least have a chance to duck." As if preparing for just that, Arenth's body moves back a step and he watches Luke very closely. "I think I'm responsible for Sabrina's disappearance. I think... well... I think I sort of... uh..." Luke's gaze begins to ice over at Johanna's initial response, but he soon tempers it down, reminding himself that Johanna is not herself, and that it is not entirely her fault. He tips his head forward, as if to guarantee Johanna that there's no chance that will happen. There is no trace of anger or blame in his voice when Arenth's voice begins to taper. On the contrary, he seems both intrigued and eager. "Go on," he encourages. "Please, I won't be angry with you." Passing through a few strategically placed pairs of guards, Snarl finally completes her navigation of the military base's plethora of corridors and arrives at the door that she wants. The Horansi pauses for a moment before lifting a hand and rapping thrice rather smartly on the door, announcing her presence and desire to enter in a polite fashion. This entire situation has been a little... unusual as far as she's concerned, but she's doing her best to be helpful however possible. No going back now. "You know, uh... well, Draga... I kind of... Sabrina, I mean... molten carbonite, you know? I KIND OF HAD HER FROZEN!!" Johanna suddenly hollers, backing up another step with a great deal of clumsiness that finally brings the bundle of nerves to the floor with an unceremonious thud. "Oh now I'm going to die!" She's suddenly half hysterical, convinced Luke is going to decapitate her for what she's done during the worst of her tenure as a servant of the Dark Side. "I didn't mean to," the Jedi babbles, "I swear I didn't mean to. Sabrina was my friend! I stole her from Boba Fett but it wasn't to rescue her, it was to bring her to Vadim myself and I had her frozen and I can't remember where I put her!" More run-on babbling as she squirms against the wall in a terrified fashion. The rapping on the door goes completely unnoticed, as Arenth's voice begins to grow in volume. Luke is fairly stunned by the admission, not angry, but more flabbergasted. It wasn't what he'd expected at all. Arenth's topple to the floor shakes him from shock. He rushes forward and falls to his knee, reaching a hand to steady the spacer by the shoulder. "Johanna," he says, with a rushed though calm voice. "Calm down, I'm not going to kill you. No matter what, it is not the Jedi way, not in this circumstance. Take hold of yourself." He stretches out to draw a calming warmth of energy around Arenth, bringing the warmth of the Force to Johanna's troubled soul. "Remember your training. Control your feelings, it may help you to remember where you put Sabrina." With no other noise to muffle the screaming voice on the other side of the door, Snarl catches enough of the words to dispense with the pleasantries. Opening the door, the Horansi pokes her head cautiously into the room and casts a quick glance over the area before entering fully and closing the door behind her. The look given to Arenth is similar to one a xeno-biologist might give to a brand new species that's just upchucked on their shoe. If this wasn't a person being discussed, the situation might almost be funny. Almost. The cowering form on the floor sort of negates that first impression. Without a word, the massive feline stands near the door and observes the pair of Jedi. As Luke reassures Johanna, the real Arenth mutters an expletive at her for having been such an idiot and takes this opportunity to vent his opinions. Freeze the man's girlfriend? Good job, woman. You moisture farmers sure are a bright lot. Did the suns bake your brain? Gee, let me just -- "OH STOW IT ALREADY," the Jedi shouts at the spacer, not enjoying this sudden change in tone from the otherwise tolerable presence with whom she shares the body, "I've had enough of your attitude!" A quick glance to Luke, "I don't mean you. My uh... housemate is being a little noisy." She closes her eyes for a brief moment, trying to focus and draw that long-buried memory to light. "I don't think she's on Tatooine. I don't think I would have left here there. I just can't seem to remem..." 'Perhaps if you tried a little harder,' a dark voice chimes in from somewhere very far off, causing spacer-Arenth's presence to cower in the corner of his own mind that he's still allotted as the darkness grows in their shared awareness, 'Perhaps if you just tried.' Is that HIM again? Impossible. Right? A light perspiration breaks out on Arenth's forehead as the Jedi concentrates, wanting to block that taunting voice off for good but finding it a monumental task. "I'm sure I can remember if I just have some more time," she says rather loudly. It's almost like speaking over a soundtrack running in the background. Sensing the inner conflict, Luke isn't surprised by the outrage from Johanna. His mind is strongly attuned to what's going on inside the spacer thanks to his bond with Johanna. Thus, when the darkness creeps into Johanna's mind, Luke recoils, rising to his feet as Arenth cowers. His eyes harden with an expression of defiance. "No." The command comes with a soft firmness. "I don't want you to try and remember. This knowledge will benefit our search, you have more important challenges to face." Luke turns then to look over his shoulder, to Snarl, who just entered. The three of them are in a small, private room in the secure wing of the military base. With Snarl's entrance, the room has reached its limit of comfort. However, Luke is grateful for her presence. He nods his head minutely, then turns back to observe Arenth. Still standing near the entryway, Snarl continues to regard the... man? talking. Johanna was strange to begin with, but how confusing must it be to have a female's mind and be stuck in a male's body? And she's yelling at him. Not that she didn't seem to have schizophrenia before when she and Zik met her on Coruscant, but this is definitely worse. Just when you think a person can't get anymore insane, they go and do something totally bizarre. The big cat remains silent for the moment, perhaps struck dumb by the utter strangeness of what she is witnessing. After all, what could she possibly say? Her gaze flicks briefly toward Luke when he looks over at her, and she inclines her head slightly in acknowledgement. Her attention then resettles on Arenth with a touch of wariness. Trying to shield Arenth's awareness from the intruder is difficult. Johanna works to reassure him as best she can that he doesn't have to be afraid, that she's there to protect him. The spacer finds this information a cold comfort given the magnitude of what they're up against and grows quiet once more from the space he's retreated into, still hearing that mocking and accusatory voice droning on and on. 'Mmm. Not even going to make an effort? Listening to that Master of yours is a precarious business.' Finally the Jedi has had enough. Arenth's body rises from its seat on the carpet and the spacer draws himself up to his full height, Johanna's Force-sight turned inwards to contend with the unwelcome intruder. 'Leave Arenth alone,' she commands, suddenly unafraid, 'Leave us all alone.' The lack of a reply makes her bolder and she nods to Luke, "I hope we find her soon." She is also aware of the Horansi now. "Hello, Snarl. It's been a while?" "Yes, so do I," replies Luke. However, whatever plans he may have, ideas that may be forming, they remain safely locked away, using the Force to guard them from intrusion. Speaking them out could only let Vadim, the master of trickery, to learn what Skywalker is planning. He turns to silently observe the interaction between Arenth and Snarl. Watching the occasional flicker of emotion play across Arenth's face, Snarl can only guess at what's going on inside the mind(s) within that head. It is with a suspicious eye that she watches the man stand up in a somewhat aggressive pose; although the aggression doesn't appear to be directed at anyone physically present. This observation is somehow both unnerving and comforting to the Horansi at the same time. As she is unexpectedly spoken to, Snarl observes Arenth with uncertainty for a moment before responding. When she does, her expression is a tad bit stern if lacking in actual anger. The last time the massive feline had spoken with Johanna, it was to trade insults and to discover that she had deliberately allowed Cochran and all its inhabitants to be destroyed by the Empire. So perhaps her stiff manners might be somewhat understandable as she replies, "It has been just under a month, I believe." 'I can give you the memory if you wish.' Johanna-Arenth tries to smile at Snarl but finds it difficult. "It seems much longer than that," she says, tone subdued. 'More animal than human again? I can sense everything within you. Don't you want to give your Master that missing piece of information?' Arenth's shoulders sag slightly. "I know we didn't part on terms that were...I mean... I'm sorry," the Jedi sighs, "For everything." 'Are you really sorry for Cochran, or are you only sorry because you hear the dead?' The spacer's soul shrinks to a tiny mote of light as the battle picks up again and Johanna tries to place herself between Vadim and the hapless being now in her care. "Tell Zik I'm sorry?" Maintaining this conversation has almost become impossible and she's speaking by rote now, choosing words she thinks make sense in the situation as her gaze looks past Snarl and into the empty space beyond, "I owe him." 'I am generous. Here, I'll help you." And the darkness makes an ingress just that much further, unlocking various doors and blocking off others as it sifts through Johanna's memories and brings some to the forefront of her awareness. 'Carbon freezing is excruciating. Is that your friend screaming? Hmm? Ah, now you're laughing at her. Nar Shaddaa, indeed. Amusing.' "Nar Shaddaa," the pilot suddenly says, "Yes." Luke steps forward, putting himself between Arenth and Snarl. His eyes grow fiercely protective, for he senses what is conspiring inside Johanna's mind. Both Johanna and the dark voice plaguing her soul are very clear to his well-practiced abilities. However, he gives pause to his actions. The last time he tried to interfere with Vadim's possession of the Jedi Knight, it resulted in terrifying recourse. Now, Luke is not afraid, but he is slow to do something that might spur on another such response. Controlling his response to such feelings in order to keep them shrouded from Vadim, he waits, until the last words are spoken. He turns about and looks at Snarl, with a meaningful gaze. Knowing that she's felt him touch her mind before, he casts a bit of his power to transmit a simple thought telepathically to the Horansi. 'Nar Shaddaa. Inform your husband.' The attempt at a smile on Arenth's face, doesn't work very well. As a matter of fact, Snarl finds the vacant eyes and twitching lips most unsettling. Who is possessing whom here, the Kasa wonders silently, unable to prevent herself from staring. Although she cannot touch the Force, she's perceptive enough to realize that something truly disturbing is taking place behind this stranger's eyes. Watching the struggle, the Horansi relents and allows her expression to soften toward something resembling concern and maybe even compassion. Although still wary, she answers in a slightly warmer tone. "Johanna..." she says quietly, restoring the Jedi somewhat in her own mind by uttering her name. It is a grave matter in Horansi culture to withhold the use of someone's name, an indication of disrespect and extreme dislike. It was a name the massive feline did not utter during their meeting on Coruscant. Neither has she referred to Johanna as a Jedi. Although no one else is likely aware of it, Snarl has made a tiny move toward reconciliation. "Worry about making amends once you are whole again," she rumbles quietly. "But I will relay your apology to Zik if you wish it." Snarl falls silent again as something else appears to be going on inside Arenth's crowded cranium. The vacant expression on the man's face tells her that Johanna probably isn't paying attention to external stimuli anymore, and the Horansi's guard inches back up into place. She blinks as the Hutt-controlled planet is abruptly mentioned. Well, she thinks to herself as she considers, if you take someone to a Hutt to freeze them... why not leave them there? A person encased in carbonite could be some sort of deranged piece of artwork, she supposes. Despite her distraction, the only outward indication that Luke has made contact with her is a quick blink before she glances over at him. Recalling a previous conversation in the company of Johanna's vacated body, Snarl does not even nod acknowledgement. Hoping that Luke remains in touch long enough, she thinks simply, 'I will.' Whether he catches her reply or not isn't really important in the grand scheme of things. Not wanting to tip off any evil spirits inside of Arenth/Johanna, the Horansi does not immediately leave the room, however. She will make that comm contact soon, but for now she remains where she is. His work finished for the day, the dark presence retreats, leaving both Johanna and Arenth confused and none too buoyed by the whole incident. The spacer's eyes refocus and he shakes his head once as if to clear out some old cobwebs. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I'm a little tired." His gaze darts from Luke (how did he get so close all of a sudden?) to the large Horansi behind the Jedi, unaware that Luke knows very well what just transpired. To Johanna, it's all been kept private and neither the Jedi Master nor Snarl understand the entirety of the situation. "It's good to see you again, Snarl," she repeats, still not quite sure of what has and hasn't been said. Luke turns back to Arenth, and gives the spacer carrying Johanna's soul an encouraging smile and a slow nod. "It's okay," he says, and steps aside so that Snarl and the spacer can speak again. He glances to the Horansi, raising his eyebrows. Concern appears openly now in both the eyes and countenance of the Horansi as she regards Arenth/Johanna. It is clear now to Snarl (or at least she thinks it's clear) that she can never be certain of who she's actually talking to, or what will be recalled five minutes from now. She swallows once and then nods at the man in front of her. "It is good to see you again also, Johanna," the big feline responds in a soft, rumbling tone. No indication is given by her that Johanna's memory may be lacking or that anything unusual has happened in the past several minutes. Not quite certain what else to say, she casts a glance toward Luke. Although her expression isn't obvious, the Jedi Master might possibly pick up the 'now what?' conveyed by the slight widening of Snarl's golden-hued eyes. Fate of Sabrina and Johanna